


Hearts Under Water

by LuciLynn71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, LoveMeSomeSupernatural, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciLynn71/pseuds/LuciLynn71
Summary: Luci is my oc, I will be using first person for her. Friends have given me the idea of the ship for my oc, and crowley, and then to make her Cas' and Gabe's little sister, thus making her Lucifer's sister as well.Dean and Cas finally get together. as well as Sam and Gabe. I am slowly gaining the trust of Crowley back, after he nearly killed my daughter, even though he was her father. he truly did hate children, but has grown to love Alexis. Alexis even drags him outside for different activities. Gabe and Cas keep an eye on them though. I can relax more than I was able to when Crowley was never around, which was a step up for me. As for me, I have to deal with Lucifer as well. He is a handfull, but I am being trusted to assure he will not betray us again. Each day, I notice a change in his aura, as it is slowly growing more and more at peace, almost as much as my brother, Castiel's. I doubt he'll ever be as peaceful as him though.We all go swimming together at a pool, rather than a lake, and this gradually shows Lucifer's childish side. Just wait until Alexis finds out Lucifer is another one of her uncles, and even worse, Michael.





	

This concludes the introduction to what this story mainly adheres of. First chapter is next.


End file.
